


Make a Wish

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, M/M, The Weekly Obbo Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Saintvic, for her birthday.</p><p>Also, for The Weekly Obbo Challenge: Off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



.

 

Doyle stared at the glass of beer in his hand before carefully putting it down. He let his head flop back against the couch cushion and stared at the ceiling. Dawson’s stag night. Bodie had been... off since then. Doyle had been trying to think it through but the few brain cells he had left to rub together seemed to be limited to _sleep good, Cowley bastard, Bodie... waiting._

... And lucky. No bodyguard job for Bodie. Nzeogwu had recognized him from his mercenary days and Anson had been assigned instead. They’d been up for two whole days culminating in an embassy do where Doyle had suffered the added indignity of having to get done up like the dog’s dinner. They’d just put Nzeogwu on the plane when Bodie had called on the R/T to ask if he’d pop in on his way home. He’d said no but then Bodie had said he had a birthday present for him and… well, here he was.

Bodie had let him in, poured him a beer and disappeared muttering about getting Doyle’s gift... and here he was, about to nod off.

“Ray? Want another beer?”

“No thanks, too tired to drink this one.”

Ray could hear Bodie moving around the room and forced his eyes open slightly to see if he could see his present. What he saw jerked his head up off the cushion.

“ _Bodie?_ ”

“Changed your mind about the beer?”

“Beer? No...”

Bodie was standing naked in the middle of his living room. Bodie, who liked to wear polo neck jumpers in summer. Doyle let his eyes roam slowly over the expanse of creamy flesh highlighted by a flush across Bodie’s face and upper chest and at his groin as his cock filled under Doyle’s blatant gaze. He admired the play of muscle as Bodie raised his own beer glass to his mouth and drained it before crossing the room.

“Must be dreaming…”

“No, you’re not.” Bodie dropped to his knees, straddling Doyle’s thighs. “I’ll prove it.” He pinched Doyle’s arm.

“Ouch! Why?”

“It’s your birthday.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You were drunk off your maudlin arse after Dawson’s stag night, whinging about how you never get what you really want for your birthday.”

With a naked and _very_ happy to see him Bodie practically sitting in his lap the mists cleared.

“Christ! I said I wanted _you_ , naked, on your knees and then… I kissed you.”

“…And passed out. Bloody rude I thought.”

 _Thankfully before I could tell you all the reasons why I want you and watch you do a runner._ Doyle ran his hands slowly over the curve of Bodie’s arse, pulling him firmly down on to his lap as he kissed him. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right.” Bodie pulled Doyle’s bow tie loose. “Now I get to unwrap you...”

 _Don’t say anything, take what you can get._

“… and see what I’ll be getting for _my_ birthday.”

 _That’s ten months from now._

“Assuming I can hold your…” Bodie’s hands slid lower “ _interest_ that long.”

 _Always._ “Hold anything you want, mate.”

.


End file.
